<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Untitled by Hetalia1912</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27784186">Untitled</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hetalia1912/pseuds/Hetalia1912'>Hetalia1912</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Wanna One/Produce OTP Prompts [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Wanna One (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Age Difference, Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Hospital, Butterflies, Cute Daehwi, Daehwi-centric, Doctor Jisung, Doctor/Patient, Eventual Smut, Fluff and Smut, Getting Together, Getting to Know Each Other, Hospitalization, Jisung-centric, Light Angst, Love at First Sight, M/M, Making Up, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Minor Injuries, Minor Park Jihoon/Park Woojin, Passionate Sex, Sick Character, Strangers to Lovers, Work In Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-11 01:00:59</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>70</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27784186</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hetalia1912/pseuds/Hetalia1912</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Lee Daehwi/Yoon Jisung</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Wanna One/Produce OTP Prompts [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2032627</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Untitled</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>12:47 PM</strong>
</p><p>"Hwi are sure that you don't need to see a doctor?"</p><p>Daehwi simply grumbled quietly in response to the words of his roommate Jinyoung.He hears the older boy sigh."I don't want to force you if you don't want to go."He explained,but Daehwi pretended like he wasn't listening."But this could be really serious and I don't want for anything to happen to you."</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>